The Legend of Zelda: Love that Transcends Twilight
by TheAlphaWolfe90
Summary: A remaster of Love Through Twilight. After the fall of Ganondorf both Link and Midna try to get back into their own lives without each other. However, soon Link and Midna find themselves in need of each other again.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM ALIVE! Alive and kicking; however I am at a loss for how to continue the Majora arc of my stories; so I decided to go back to an older story and remaster it, so here it is the story that started Gerrik's adventure into becoming the new Hero. The Legend of Zelda: Love That Transcends Twilight!

Prologue: Fall of the Dark King

"Welcome, to my castle." A figure clad in black armor spoke as he sat upon the throne of Hyrule Castle; approaching him was the Hero, Link, clad in his green garb. That garb, it made the figures blood boil, so many had worn that garb, so many had struck him down; so many had done battle with him. And yet here he sat and the thought amused him; amused, and angered him at the same time. He had been defeated by countless "Heroes" and yet he still stood; powered by the power that the Goddesses had blessed him.

"So you're Ganondorf. I've been dying to meet you." Midna said in her famous sassy tone; her hand resting on her hand and she floated next to Link, who currently was sizing his opponent up as he fought the mild burning in his hand as the Triforce of Courage reacted to the Triforce of Power that Ganondorf had. The imposing figure chuckled and rose from the throne he sat in.

"I wondered when you and I would meet Midna. You know your people have long amused me. To defy the gods with such petty magic; and yet they were cast aside. How very...pathetic." Ganondorf sneered as he walked a few steps ahead; Link gripped his hand on the Master Sword ready for a fight, but the man turned his gaze to him for a moment.

At ease Hero; you and I will deal with our issues in a little bit, allow me to speak to the Princess uninterrupted." The man from the desert sneered as he turned back to the stare at the Princess of Twilight.

"Pathetic as they were, they did, however, serve me well. too anguish was my nourishment." Ganondorf sneered as he stared at the Princess that floated next to the Hero.

You see their hatred bled across the void of the sacred realm and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again." The Demon King continued and as if to prove a point he called upon an aura of crimson mist emitting from his Triforce, Link was shocked as his Triforce also activated and surround him with an emerald aura. Ganon smirked at the sight but remained unflinching.

Midna your people had some skill that is indeed true; however, they lacked true power. The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the Gods wield. Look at the Hero, for instance, a mere farm boy should be quivering at the mere sight of me. However here he stands hand on his sword ready to fight me. Ready to charge head-on into destiny." Ganondorf said as he turned to stare at Link, and this time when he spoke he spoke directly to the Hero.

Tell me, boy; one who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" The evil king finished; his crimson aura lapping at Link's emerald one. However it was not Link that answered but Midna, and as she barked Link flinched.

"Ha! Such conceit! But, if you are one of the chosen wielders of power as you claim; I will risk everything to deny you!" The little imp sneered before flashing her normal, yet arrogant smile. Ganondorf sneered as he chuckled; the chuckle turning into dark crazed laughter.

"Shadow has been moved by the light it seems, how amusing. Very well, deny me then." He started as he looked up, an evil smirk on his face as Link and Midna followed; there hung between the stone Triforce that was placed above the throne, was the Princess of Destiny's soulless body. Ganondorf turned back to Link and Midna as he began to phase into particles of twilight.

Yes, try to deny me. You and your little...hero." Ganondorf spat as his body fully dissolved and floated up in front of Zelda; Midna was quick to act and darted up and in front of Zelda, just as the King of Darkness fully vanished an evil smirk on his face, his intent clear. Midna rose her arms to try and block the king as the particles floated in front of her; however, Ganondorf still floated past her and into Zelda. The Princess gasped as she realized what she had just been witness to and spun around raising her hand to rip Ganondorf out of the Princess of Light; however, she knew she couldn't and lowered her arm in defeat. Just as she did Zelda's eyes opened and a burst of energy sent the imp flying.

"Midna!" Link yelled as the Twilight Princess landed hard outside the throne room; however, as he neared her a barrier of Twilight burst from the ground blocking off his path. Link quickly drew his blade and turned face to face with Zelda; although she had been morphed into a demon, her fair skin was now a pale blue almost as Zant's had been, in her hand was a rapier and when she spoke it was a mix of her fair, elegant voice mixed with the rough harsh voice of Ganondorf.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the King of Light and Shadows. So you choose, and so you shall feel my wrath!" Zelda yelled as Link readied for battle, however, he needed a plan. One that wouldn't hurt Zelda, normally the Master Sword could not harm those of righteous mind and virtuous heart; although in this certain state he was unsure what direct contact could do to the Princess. So, for now, he waited as she rained energy ball after energy ball down upon him, ducking behind one of the pillars to dodge an attack; Link cursed under him breathe.

"You are a coward boy! Why did the Courage shard reside in one afraid to stand and meet his fate!" Ganondorf sneered. Link just growled as he whipped around the pillar sheathing his sword.

"And who is the one who is standing there in the Princess' body?! If anyone is the coward it is you!" Link yelled egging on Ganondorf. The Demon roared in anger and once again sent an energy ball flying; this time Link redrew his Master Sword and swatted the energy ball back at the Princess; as Ganondorf swung his sword Link saw fear in his eyes as if the energy would hurt him. Link waited again for the ball of energy to fly at him. Sending it right back again; this time it hit its mark and Ganondorf roared in pain, however, he shook it off and flew around the room again firing smaller energy balls at the Hero; who rolled out of the way of some and used a spin attack to knock the others away causing some pillars to explode. Ganondorf vanished and appeared behind Link as a triangle of energy appeared under the Hero's feet.

Link quickly sheathed his sword and attached one of his clawshots, aiming recklessly to the windowsills in the room pulling himself to safety; he dropped and grabbed the hilt of his sword swinging around and knocking the light ball heading at his back; back towards the Demon, it hit its mark and again the Demon roared in pain this time however he floated in the air clearly in pain. Link heard the twilight barrier fall from behind him and Minda floated up beside Link and attached the Fused Shadow to her head becoming her spider form. Without missing a beat Midna reached out and grabbed Zelda's body squeezing the evil demon king out of her and when she pulled away there was Zelda standing there in front of her throne. As the Hero smiled he heard a groaning behind him, and he turned to see particles of Twilight forming together to form a giant boar with a glowing scar on his chest.

"Oh for the love of Din!" Link yelled as he rolled quickly to avoid the boar that now charged at him. The boar vanished into a twilight portal and three or four of them circled around the sides of the throne room.

"Link focus! He's bound to come out of one of them sooner or later when that happens aim an arrow at the glowing gem on his head." Midna said from within the shadows.

"What?" Link countered, how would his bow do any good.

"Trust me!" The imp retorted, and so, with a sigh of defeat; Link calmed his mind and opened his senses and just as he did; he felt a dark presence coming from the portal that appeared on the left. Quickly Link turned and notched an arrow in his bow and let it fly; the arrow, of course, hit its mark and the boar went crashing to the ground. Link rolled swiftly out of the way, drawing his sword in the process.

"Now, his chest is the key! Aim for the chest!" Midna cried again and Link went for it; he darted forward before the beast could get a chance to rise up and delivered a few pinpoint strikes straight to the beast's chest; the beast roared in pain and climbed back to its feet, running around the room again before vanishing. Link once again focused; however, when he sensed the beast for the second time, it was, right above him?

"Oh, crap." Link yelled again pulling on a clawshot and shooting a window ledge; flying to safety.

"Now what, any smart ideas?" Link asked as Ganon started moving much too quick even for Link to react. Midna popped out of his shadows and smirked.

"Just one; sorry about this." She muttered as she grazed the shard of darkness over Link's head; in an instant, the Hero stood on the battlefield in his wolf form. As Midna landed on his back, Link glared back at her but couldn't have time to complain as he jumped out of the way of the oncoming boar who once again was portal hopping.

"Link, focus again, all I need you to do is turn to where he is coming out of; leave the rest to me." Midna said softly and once again Link stood, silently, panting as he breathed and he turned his head 90 degrees to the right as a portal opened; and Midna used her hair to catch the beast mid-stride, tossing him over in one fell swoop. Link once again reacted; though he doubted his fangs would have the same power as the Master Sword; as he lunged, however, the Triforce marking on his paw lit up. His teeth ripped through flesh and muscles of the beast causing it to roar in pain before shaking Link free and trying it's best to stand up; however light dripped from its wound and it toppled over yet again, this time lying dead at Link's feet with twilight smoke lapping at its body.

The Hero focused and fought off the Dark Shard that was infused in his forehead and stood up once again in Hylian form.

"Warn me next time." The Hero snapped as he turned around to glare at Midna.

"Sorry." Was all the imp said as she felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, a light started forming around her and being pulled forward, past Link and into the lifeless body of Zelda that stood there in front of the thrones, the light soon faded and Zelda opened her eyes, looking at the companions with a smile on her face.

"Princess...I...I..." Midna started unable to the find the words to thank Zelda for a second chance at life, after being revealed to Lanayru and Link had been stuck in the form of the blue-eyed beast; Midna had only wanted to request that Zelda helped him find the sword of Evil's Bane to restore him to his former glory. She had planned on then making her last words to her hero the way to the Mirror of the Twilight. Even with the mirror in shards, the Sages would have still only had the history of Ganon to give to Link; he would have been able to find the shards of the Mirror everything would have played out just as it had if she wasn't alive. But Zelda, she gave her a second chance and merged her soul with Midna's; and the Twilight Princess could never return that debt. The Princess of Light rose a hand to stop her.

"Speak no more Midna, your heart and mine were as one; even if for a little while, such suffering you have endured..." The Princess said, before she looked over Link's shoulder as another ball of twilight smoke appeared and Ganondorf's face floated there a menacing look on his face.

"Link, Zelda. Thank you so much for everything you have done, now allow me to return your kindness in spades. I will teleport you both as far away from the castle as I can muster. Good bye my friends." Midna said not turning to look at either one of them.

"How can you possibly fight against the King of Light and Darkness child?" Ganondorf asked as he floated there.

"Midna..." Link asked as he and Zelda stood beside her, Midna turned and smiled her trademark goofy toothy smile.

"This is goodbye Link; you guard that Princess you hear?" Midna said before she flicked her hand and sent the Hero and the Princess away in particles of Twilight; though when she saw Link's forlorn face she felt her heart break just a little. As she watched them leave the smoke of twilight reformed Ganondorf into his body and the demon king stood there, Midna turned her head back and smirked.

"Alright, ready to get this started? Trust me after Zant; I'm looking forward to sinking my teeth into something." Midna said as she called upon the powers of the Fused Shadow; Ganondorf just stood there, smirking, waiting, and crossing his arms.

"So this is the power that Zant feared; it does seem powerful. Well then I shall amuse this, for the time being, this relic does seem to have some merit, reminds me of a long time past; before I was sealed in the Twilight Realm. Now then child come at me, show me the power of your ancient ones, yes try and combat one chosen by the Gods. For that makes me a god in my own right!" The King of Darkness roared as his powers flared to life and he was surrounded by his purple aura once again, the Triforce of Power flaring on his hand.

"Trust me, you're no god. Zant considered you a god, and your powers failed him. Your no god, your nothing more than a false prophet. I believe the gods made a mistake when they gave you that shard upon your hand. But since you asked I shall show you the true powers I control!" Midna countered before she slammed the Fused Shadows on her head and transformed into her spider-like form, she manifested a spear like the one she had used to pierce the Twilight Pyramid around the castle and lunged at Ganondorf.

The Demon King flicked his wrist and Midna went rushing towards the wall, however, she used the momentum to lunge at the king again who caught the Twilight Beast by the legs and threw her to the floor hard, before he lifted her up again and slammed her into a wall, then back into the floor. Midna coughed as the Fused Shadow pieces she had worked so hard to reform broke into thousands of pieces.

"How pathetic, you call me a false prophet and yet here I stand completely unscathed as you lie in a heap at my feet. And this is the one that holds the Hero's heart." Ganondorf sneered as he threw Midna up against the wall; he was behind her in a instant his hand wrapped around her neck pushing her harder into the wall of the castle.

Then allow me to rip his heart out of you so that he too will beg me to quickly dispose of him as I have you." The Demon King sneered pushing Midna harder and harder in the castle wall the bricks breaking under the force, then with an evil smirk he flicked his wrist and sent her flying, her head still impaled in the wall. When she reached the back of the wall Ganondorf sent her flying across the throne room and back against the other wall, then another flick of his wrist sent her flying across the room still in that wall as well. Then he released her from his magical grasp and she fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"Now then little girl; is there anything you wish to say before I end your miserable life?" Ganondorf asked. Midna rolled over to her side and looked up at him with her devilish look.

"Is this the best you got you bastard?" She challenged before she mustered up the strength and spit at his feet, Ganondorf just frowned before he rose a hand, a ball of negative energy forming before him.

"No; but if you ask for my best then you shall indeed receive it, now then die you impudent wench." The King of Darkness ordered as he let loose the ball of magic.

(Line Break)

Link and Zelda landed in the fields north of Kakariko as they landed the Hero turned to stare at the Princess.

"Use your powers, send me back there!" Link yelled they had suddenly stopped their travel by magic meaning something had happened to Midna.

"Link don't you think..." The Princess started, however, her words trailed off as the castle behind them exploded, right where the throne room was located.

"Midna!" Link yelled but as he took a step towards the castle; a figure appeared, Ganondorf himself as he sat atop his black steed. The Demon King smirked as he turned to face the Hero and the Princess.

"Both of you; I offer you one last chance kneel before the true king of this world, kneel and I shall only strip you of your powers." Ganondorf said.

"We will never bow to you!" Zelda spat. The King of Darkness sighed as he reached behind his back, before raising an arm to the skies. However it was what was in his hands that made Link's blood boil, and his heart-ache, it was the piece of Fused Shadows Midna always wore on her head. Link took a step forward his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword and Ganondorf sneered.

"To the death then Chosen One!" He roared as he spurred his horse into a gallop, Link planted his feet and again held the hilt of his sword; however, Zelda's voice brought him out of his battle trance.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world. Spirit Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru, please; in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" The Princess prayed, Link turned his head back around as he had been staring over his shoulder at her, and again planted his feet. Ganondorf neared closer and closer, Link rose his shield; for all the good it would do stopping a galloping steed nearly double the size of Epona. However, the bone-crushing impact never came. Suddenly Link turned and saw Ordona; the goat spirit of Ordon Village, Faron; the monkey spirit of the Faron Province, Eldin; the owl spirit of the Eldin Province, and Lanayru; the snake spirit of the Lanayru Province. Between the four stood Zelda a bow on her back and arrows made of pure light floating in her hands.

"Link! Chosen Hero, please lend us the last of your power." Zelda begged as she kneeled, Link was taken aback by this sudden change, typically the Princess was the one people kneeled to.

"Princess." Link started holding his Triforce baring hand out to Zelda and when Zelda looked up she saw Link's eyes burning with the fierceness of the blue-eyed beast, staring into hers as if Link had a new purpose for fighting. She took his hand in hers and smiled as he pulled her back to her feet.

You only need ask." The Hero finished as his green aura once again flared to life and the spirits shone brightly before sending the two back to Hyrule Field; how they were suddenly on Epona was anyone's guess but Zelda spoke over Link's shoulder.

"These arrows can only stun him, when they connect get alongside him and attack with your sword, Link you are truly the only one who can defeat him." Zelda said as she pulled back on the string of her bow. Link nodded and leaned down to pet Epona's mane lightly.

"One last run girl, give her everything you can. I know I'm asking a lot, but once this is over, all the sugar cubes, carrots, and rest you could ask for." Link soothed his mount, Epona snorted in response and gave a nod of her head, Link smirked and sent his horse into a gallop as he and Ganondorf began racing across Hyrule Field.

Zelda took aim quickly and fired a Light Arrow which struck the Dark King on the shoulder. Link took his chance as Ganondorf's horse slowed and began to slice at him, his sword ripping through Ganondorf's armor. Ganondorf batted him off and summoned small phantom clones to circle around Link. The Hero stood on his saddle and looked down at Zelda as Epona ran after Ganondorf still.

"Duck your head, Princess." The Hero warned, Zelda lowered her head as Link charged up his blade, white energy flowing from hilt to tip. With a cry that had an air of a wolf howl to it, Link spun, sending out red flames from his sword dissolving the phantoms in a single go. Breathing a little heavier Link dropped back down to the saddle.

"I have another shot, bank left when I say." Zelda said charging up another arrow.

Now!" Zelda yelled as Link banked left; as Zelda let the arrow fly, Link spurred Epona on, the horse running harder and faster then she ever had. It was kind of ironic really; Ilia and the children would never have been captured if Ilia hadn't over reacted to Link "pushing Epona to far." and now quite literally the fate of Hyrule rested on his horse being pushed to the limits. As he caught up to Ganondorf he swung his sword again, this time catching the Demon King in the middle of his back and also cutting through the flesh of his horse's back leg.

Ganondorf's horse cried in pain and toppled over, Ganondorf rolling about three feet away. Link brought Epona to a halt handing the reigns to Zelda as he dismounted.

"Easy girl, your work is done." Link promised walking up to her side Epona's front leg, giving it a pat, Ganondorf chuckled from the shadows as he stood up. As the dust settled Ganondorf held in his hands the same blade the Sage's had talked about, the same blade that failed to kill him; Ganondorf stared down at the sword and smirked as Link headed towards him, slowly, softly, staring at the Demon King.

"Quite the impressive blade, but nothing more. Tell me, boy; will you hear my desires?"Ganondorf asked as Link stopped a few feet short of him.

"Let me guess you want to rule the world?" Link asked mockingly.

"Not quite, I want to take this foul blade. And use it to blot out the light forever." Ganondorf spoke, drawing the blade from its sheath. Clouds filled the sky and lightning struck and thunder roared, his crimson aura flared to life as he snapped his fingers trapping him and Link in a battlefield surrounded by twilight barriers. Link clenched to the Master Sword tightly as his forest green aura flared to life.

"I find it funny boy, you lived all your life as a ranch hand, but I wonder, did the gods choose you by chance?" Ganondorf sneered as he and Link stood inches away from each other, circling each other blades at the ready.

"I doubt that; I was told that we are born into this world for a reason and that the two most important days in your life are the day you are born. And the day you find out why!" Link yelled lunging at Ganondorf as both auras vanished as the blades connected; again the two struck at each other, parrying, striking, slashing. Link jumped back and blocked a strike with his shield, before he pushed back with all his might knocking the King of Darkness off his footing. As Ganondorf fought to regain his footing Link rolled around and delivered a spiral slash upwards to the Demon's back.

Ganondorf roared in pain as he turned on a dime and slashed at Link again, the Hero quickly blocked with his blade again and pushed against his opponent before jumping into the air and aiming at strike at Ganondorf's head, the King of Shadows lifted his foot and kicked Link square in the gut and lunged just as the Hero hit the ground; again Link blocked with his shield and sent Ganondorf flying again. This time the Demon landed on his back and Link got to his feet quickly lunging at his opponent, Ganondorf moved swiftly and Link impaled his sword in the ground. However he quickly pulled the Master Sword free and spun as Ganondorf rushed him; this time the Master Sword pierced the King of Shadows arm and Ganondorf roared in pained as Link took his turn rushing, only to recieve a punch square in his jaw, his nose started to bleed as he turned his head back to Ganondorf.

"Best you got?" Link spat, Ganondorf sneered as the two locked swords again.

"You know that imp said the same thing before I blasted her into oblivion. Oh, you should have seen her, proud and arrogant until the end. I wonder what her last thought was, maybe she would never see your smile again? Or maybe that she wouldn't be here to watch you die." Ganondorf taunted as Link's aura came back to life and he pushed Ganondorf off of him; delivering a slash across the Demon King's chest. Ganondorf roared in pain as Link struck him again.

"What has caused this burst of power?" The King of Evil asked.

"Don't you ever speak ill of Midna again, if anyone has had any claim to walk this land, while hidden in shadows it was her!" Link yelled as his green aura spiral and became the form of a wolf as it stood behind him. Link again used his shield as Ganondorf made on final attempt to attack and sent him flying onto his back. Link reacted quicker than any mere Hylian could and lunged, this time his sword met its mark and impaled the Demon King in the glowing scar in his chest.

To Link, the time seemed to slow and all sound was lost until he saw the Heroes Shade appear before his eyes and nod before vanishing back to the Sacred Realm, as time spead up again, Link could hear Ganondorf's groan of agony, and so he backflipped off Ganondorf and stood up.

"Do not think this end's here boy. The war of light and darkness shall be written, in your blood." Ganondorf breathed weakly as he reached his feet, the Master Sword still impaled in his chest.

"We can battle until the sun rises and sets four or more times, the result will be the same. You have lost." Link said as he walked forward.

"We shall see about that bo-" Ganondorf was suddenly cut off as Zant's shadow appeared between himself and Link. The usurper of Twilight paused for a moment before smirking.

"You are no god." Zant said before he broke his neck causing the last part of Ganondorf that was tied to the Twilight Realm to die, thus making the Master Sword finally able to kill the King of the Desert. Ganondorf groaned in pain as his eyes turned to stone and he fell limp. Link cautiously walked forwards and took the Master Sword by its hilt and pulled it free watching the Demon King began to dissolve into the sky, in particles of sand.

Link stood there breathing lightly as he felt a tremendous energy surging from behind him, and turning, he saw the Light Spirits surrounding a figure that was kneeling on the ground.

"Midna." Link breathed as he began to run up the hill, as he neared the figure the spirits vanished; Ordona leaving Link with a knowing smirk and a nod. The figure stood and towered over Link by a good foot, and as it turned Link noticed the long flowing red and orange hair, but that was all he recognized.

"What? Say something!" Midna said chuckling as Link stared at her awestruck.

Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She concluded as Link smirked and nodded as Zelda joined them on the hill; however before either Princess spoke Link turned and for the last time, swung his sword like he always did and sheathed the Sword of Evil's Bane on his back.

Midna smiled and looked skyward as the wind rushed through her hair.

"Well; you up for one for teleportation?" Midna asked looking down at Link; the Hero nodded as Zelda smiled.

"Sure." Link said taking Midna's hand lightly as Zelda neared them all three of them being sucked up into the portals in the sky; before being spit out back in the Mirror Chamber of Abitier's Grounds.

Midna looked up into the desert sky as she activated the Mirror of Twilight.

"Well; I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." Midna began as she lowered her head to stare at her friends.

But; never forget that there's another world bound to this one." The Twilight Princess said sadden at the thought of needing to leave this world.

"Midna, you do know you could stay here." Link said, hopeful that Midna would of course; he had so much he wanted to say to her.

"Link as much as I would love to, you know I can't; I have a kingdom to care for, Zant's magic turned all of the villagers, and soldiers into mindless drones. I am the only one who can lift that curse." Midna said softly.

"I guess your right." Link said defeated before Zelda took her turn to speak.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other. That was something my mother told me when I was but a little girl." The princess started remembering her mother lightly.

I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world; they left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes; yes that is what I believe." Zelda said as she stared at Midna; Link had become silent as the two Princess' shared a moment.

"Zelda; Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you; then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Midna said smiling to the Princess of Light who simply nodded in knowing. The Princess of Twilight turned to Link a smile on her face.

"Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." She said softly, looking at Link as if wanting to say something.

Link." She breathed looking at her Hero.

"Yes Midna?" Link asked looking at the Twilight Princess hopeful that she would stay.

"I." Midna said as her mind yelled at her to say her feelings.

I." She breathed as a tear rolled down her cheek and she sent it towards the mirror; when the tear met the mirror it cracked starting to splinter into a thousand pieces.

"See you later." The Princess muttered running up the stairs and activating the portal before the mirror began to shatter.

"Midna, no wait, I love you!" Link asked although the words didn't hit Midna's ears as she had vanished before the mirror shattered into millions upon millions of fragments. Link fell to his knees and just stared at the obsidian slab, begging, praying, hoping that the mirror would reform.

"Link, only the true royal of the Twilight can destroy the mirror completely, and the same is said for the reverse." Zelda said resting a hand on Link's shoulder.

Come, we should head back, I have enough Light Energy left to send us both to the castle." The Princess concluded. Link just sighed but stood none the less.

"Yeah, let's get going." Link said, turning to the Princess.

(Line Break)

"Link's back! Guys Link is here!| Colin yelled as he ran through the village, waking everyone that could hear of course Ilia was the first to awaken; darting out of her bed and house in only her sleepwear, it was the middle of the night after all. Talo and Malo joined her as did Colin and Rusl. Uli wasn't far behind; with her daughter in her arms as they all walked up towards Link's treehouse, Bo joined them as well, the rest of the village staying put. Soon the small group saw what Colin had been talking about, Epona was home and grazing on some grass; but out of the forest walked the person they really had come to see, missing a sword but still wielding his shield, and dressed in his green garb, Link paused and stared at his friends, his miniature family.

"I'm back." He said softly as Ilia and the other children ran to him.


End file.
